


It's Love, Not Kindness

by save_the_poptarts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hidden Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sickfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/save_the_poptarts/pseuds/save_the_poptarts
Summary: Nico got sick and accidentally took too much medicine. Will came over to take care of him. What will happen when Nico starts hitting on him but doesn't remember anything the next morning?





	1. Hello Hot Stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever so don't attack me if this is trash. I tried. I told myself to finish writing this tonight because I've been getting very distracted. Holy crap it's 6 in the morning yeet. I didn't proof read it so sorry if it's not very good or has mistakes. I hope at least someone enjoys it lmao. Tips or any comments would be lovely!

The bakery was quiet when Will walked in. There's only a couple eating together in the corner. His coworker waved goodbye as he clocked out. Will cleaned up the countertops before beginning to prepare the chocolate-chip cookies. It's 30 minutes past the time Nico should've come in. Where could he be, he wondered. He decided to message Nico to make sure everything was alright.

Will: Hey Nico. Why aren't you at work today?  
Nico: I no feel good  
Will: oh no! what's wrong?!  
Nico: cold

Will was immediately worried. He must be sick and all alone! He found a friend who could come into work for him. Hurriedly he called Nico while walking towards the store. "Hello?" Nico slurred into the phone. 

"Hey, Nico. I'm heading to your place right now. I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Hang in there!" 

"You don't have to do that" Nico told him sleepily. 

"I want to. Be there soon!" He hung up. In the store, Will grabbed Nico some soup, crackers, a fluffy blanket, and green tea. He grabbed some medicine just in case. While standing in line Will can't help but notice an adorable teddy bear. No. A teddy bear is too much. Nico doesn't even like him.

Will quietly knocked on Nico's door. The grocery bag is slightly heavy so he can't wait to go inside. Will felt his heart drop when Nico opened the door. Nico was wearing shorts and a tank top. He was dripping with sweat, yet still shivering like crazy. His face was a lot paler than his usual pale olive shade. Before even thinking, Will puts the inside of his wrist on Nico's forehead. It was burning up! He definitely needed to lay down.

Nico stumbled a little while closing the door so Will placed his hand on his arm to help with his balance. Nico gave him a shaky sweet smile while looking up at him. "Oh hello there hot stuff!" Will's face and neck flushed bright red. "I-I think you should go lay down Nico," he stuttered in shock. 

Nico yawned and rubbed his eye, "That sounds nice." Will took his hand and lead him down the hall. He opens the door to find Nico's bedroom. It's full of dark tones like black, red, and gray. He has black curtains to block out the sun in the morning. There is a desk full of pencils and a sketchbook. What truly amazed Will was the amount of pictures that covered his walls. There were pictures of him with his family and friends. Hazel was in most of them. When looking closer Will found even some of him to his surprise. Most of the pictures are taken in the moment and when people don't notice. 

Will led Nico to his bed to lay down. "Oh, that reminds me! I brought you a blanket just in case." Nico smiled bashfully and took the blanket. It was softer than any blanket he's ever had. He immediately cuddled up under his blankets. Will smiled softly at his cuteness. Nico's eyes started to flutter shut.

"I'll go make you some food and get you something to drink. Take a nap and I'll be right back," Will whispered. Nico nodded and quickly fell asleep. Will got up and headed into his kitchen. It was extremely clean. After looking for a bit he finally found a pot. While the soup was cooking he prepared some green tea for him to drink. It didn't take him long so he grabbed the soup and placed it onto Nico's desk. Then, he went back to grab the tea. He also grabbed a cold rag to put on Nico's forehead. 

Nico was sleeping peacefully. His hair was ruffled all over the place. It looked so soft. Will wanted to touch it so bad. Nico had curled up into a little ball. Will went over to the desk and noticed the sketchbook was opened. 

Will let out a gasp of surprise. It was him but it wasn't. It had his freckles, bright blue eyes, and blonde hair. However, he looked flawless. There was so much detail. Will was able to see the strokes of the colored pencil he used.

Nico shuffled in his bed. Will grabbed the rag and sat next to Nico on his bed. He gently shook his shoulder. "It's time to wake up Nico." 

Nico's eyes fluttered open. "I'm sleepy." He pouted. Will cooed softly. "That's ok. Eat a bit of soup and then you can go back to sleep." 

Nico looked thoughtfully at Will. "Only if you feed it to me." He said with an innocent smile. Will couldn't help but blush a little at his request. Isn't that a bid intimate? He figured why not and helped Nico sit up. Will grabbed the soup and prepared the first spoonful. He blew onto the soup before carefully putting it by Nico's mouth. "Say ah!" Will managed to get it in without spilling it. 

"This is so yummy Will! I knew you were a good cook but I didn't realize just how good." How did Nico know that he cooked? He's never told anyone about his secret love for cooking. Nico opened his mouth demanding more. Will began to make the spoon go in little waves before it got into Nico's mouth. Yes, it worked! It made Nico laugh with so much joy. After he finished the soup he drank the tea. 

"Ah, I'm so full! I'm ready to sleep again, Will." Will smiled and helped him get back under the blankets. He placed the cool rag onto his forehead. "Hey, Nico. How much medicine have you taken? I noticed that you're acting a lot more relaxed than usual. Not that you're uptight or anything! You're just acting a bit slow." 

Nico giggled. Wait... Nico giggled?! That's not like him at all. "I may have taken more than the bottle said to?" Nico looked at him with guilt written all over his face. Will sighed and tried not to show his panic. "That's ok. I'm sure you can sleep it off!" 

Will took the bowl and cup back into the kitchen while Nico waited. Then, he remembered the other gift he got for Nico. He hid it behind his back and headed to Nico's room.

Nico smiled when he saw him there and made grabby hands. "Willll. I want to sleep." Will laughed and went closer. 

He coughed awkwardly. "Um... I saw this at the store and I thought you would like it." Oh gods, his face was on fire. He presented the adorable teddy bear he saw. Nico carefully took it and froze while staring at it. Oh no. Does he not like it? Gods, he should've just left it at the store. This is so embarrassing. 

Will quickly looked up when he heard sniffling. Nico had tears streaming down his face. "Neeks! Baby, what's wrong?" Will sat down next to him and grabbed his hands, trying to comfort him. This just made Nico sob even harder. Will pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. After a bit, Nico's tears reduced to a little stream. 

He pulled away from Will and gave him his best glare. "Will Solace I hate you. How dare you come here to my house acting all concerned and crap. Then you fix me the best fucking food I've ever had and made me my favorite tea. You're so caring of everyone around you and you literally left our job just to come here. You had the audacity to look embarrassed about feeding me but then you called me fucking baby! I don't know whether to jump you like an animal or melt into a puddle of goo and hug you to death cause you called me Neeks. I hate your stupid, beautiful face! I hate how your eyes literally sparkle when you're happy. What kind of magic is that? You're so flippin tall. It's not fair! I always hurt my neck having to look at you because your head is literally in the clouds. You're too good for this world and no one appreciates you enough! I know you say it's no big deal when people never say thank you or treat you bad but I know that it hurts and you want someone to show their appreciation. As much as I hate you, I adore you so fucking much. Now I demand you to lay down with me like we're some kind of cute couple." 

Will had his mouth hanging wide open trying to process all that was said. How did Nico notice all those things about him? Sure he's had people interested in him but only because of his body. No one had ever complimented him so much or took the time to notice the details. Who knew that saying baby could cause someone to explode. He nodded his head to Nico's request and got under the blankets with him. Will made sure to leave some space between them. Nico looked over at him while clutching the bear to his chest. 

"Why am I just now finding out that you're such wife material? You know what. We should get married. Would you marry me? I would love to marry you Will." Will got so red but he couldn't help but laugh. "If you want we can get married." 

Nico got a bit quiet after that and took the time to look at Will's face. He's so absolutely perfect. If only he would open his eyes and see how much Nico liked him. "Sunshine. I love your smile a lot. It's so pretty!" Nico put his hands on Will's cheeks and started smushing them while cooing, "You're so prettyyyy." 

Will tried to talk but it only made his lips turn into fish lips. Nico laughed very loudly and said, "See! You can even pull fish lips! You would be the most handsome fish out there. I bet you would have everyone loving you. Oh gods, what if we were fish?" 

"Can fish get married, Neeks?" Will mumbled. Nico gasped loudly. "Oh my gods! We could get a bunch of fish and then marry them! Forget about having kids, we're gonna have a bunch of fish instead." 

"You're too cute." Will looked at him adoringly. Will bit his lip in thought. He probably shouldn't ask this while Nico is out of it but this might be his only chance to ask. There's no harm in asking, right. He needs to know before he continues things. 

"Nico..." Nico could see his furrowed brow and knew something serious was coming up. "Yeah?" he said quietly. 

"Would you actually go out with me?" 

Silence. Nico looked away from Will and at the bed underneath him. He doesn't say anything and the quietness begins to get awkward. Nico goes to open his mouth to reply but the silence was getting to Will. 

"I- nevermind it was a stupid question for me to ask. You wouldn't ever feel the same. You're too precious for me. I'm not goo-" he was cut off from Nico taking his face back into his hands and kissing him. Will let out an inaudible gasp. His heart hammered in his chest. Crap, what should he do! He carefully put his hand on Nico's waist and deepened the kiss. 

They pull apart and stare at each other. Nico lets out a shaky breath. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that but I hated hearing you talk bad about yourself. I wanted you to stop saying those awful things," he said shyly.

"Not that I'm complaining but you could've put your hand over my mom instead." Will laughed. 

"You can't blame me for you looking so good! I lose control when I'm around you." He pouted. This made Will blush and give him a kiss on the nose. 

His face became serious. "I really do like you Nico. A lot." Nico blushed and kissed all over Will's face. Will started giggling uncontrollably and laced his fingers with Nico's. 

"I've liked you for the longest time. You're so freaking irresistible. I never said anything because I didn't think you felt the same way. I hope we date, Will." 

Will smiled brightly and cuddled Nico. "I hope we do too, Neeks.Now let's get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning." Nico snuggled into him and felt Will kiss the top of his head before passing out.


	2. Awkwardness and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico woke up but can't remember what happened after he took his medicine. Will starts acting strange but Nico doesn't understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title because I had made a ridiculous one so late at night. I regretted it once I woke up lmao. Um yeah, I changed the title again lol. I honestly don't know how I'm continuing this but hopefully y'all will like it!

Nico groaned, shifting in his sleep. He felt like he got ran over but definitely better than yesterday. He can probably go to work today. Snuggling into the warmth he tried to go back to sleep but noticed that something wasn't quite right. Why is it so warm? His room is usually pretty cold. His back began to itch so he reached to scratch it but there was a barrier. It was an arm! Why is someone's arm holding onto him? His eyes opened blearily. 

Under him was a beauty. Will's hair is plastered across his forehead. Nico reached a careful hand out to push his hair away from his face. A constellation of freckles covered his nose and cheeks. His eyelashes fluttered in his sleep. Nico wondered what it is he could be dreaming about. 

Nico quickly tore his hand away once he realized what he was doing. This is wrong. Will only likes him as a friend and nothing more. Stop being such a creep. Nico sighed and began to think about yesterday. Why is Will even in his bed? he thought hard but the last thing he could remember was carelessly taking the medicine. He must've taken too much so now he can't recall anything he did yesterday. Oh gods, he probably did something embarrassing. 

His phone is on his desk but Will is blocking the way. Time for mission impossible! The music started playing in his head and he couldn't help but let out a manly giggle. Yes, he is a manly man! Very carefully, he started to reach across Will to grab for his phone. Right when his fingertips grazed the top of his phone, Will pulled him back down and suggested in his husky morning voice, "Let's sleep a little longer Neeks. You're really warm." 

Nico's face turned bright red and he pushed himself off Will in a panic. How can someone's voice be that sexy in the morning. Will looked up at him in confusion. "I promise we won't sleep too long," he whined. Nico just looked at him like he saw a ghost. That was the moment when Will knew something was wrong. "Um... Nico?" Shit. Nico must not remember what happened yesterday. That means they're back to being just friends. Nico must not find out about what happened yesterday or he will be done for! 

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed, Solace?!" he seethed to cover his embarrassment. Will looked at him with a wounded expression. "I-I'm sorry. I had stayed really long and accidentally fell asleep. I didn't realize I slipped into your bed but I promise nothing happened." 

Nico was still angry. "Why are you even here!" 

"I had realized you weren't at work and you told me you were sick. I figured you could use some help so I came over." 

Nico began to pace around the room with his hands pulling at his roots. "What the fuck! Did you even ask if I needed any help? I don't need help from anyone! Especially not from you!" Will looked like he had been punched in the face. "You know what. I don't have fucking time for your bullshit. Get out of my apartment. I'm heading to work." Will wondered where he went wrong. He just wanted to take care of Nico. Is that really so bad? He nodded solemnly and left. 

Nico let out a deep breath once the door closed. He started getting ready for work but skipped breakfast cause his stomach wouldn't stop turning. The silence of the house began to get to him. In a way, he missed Will. Will didn't mean any harm but Nico can't let him get close. Something bad always happens to those who get close to him so they eventually leave. There's no stopping it. He's too big of a mess for others to handle. Even if Will was interested, which he's not, he would just run away screaming once he got to know him. 

Nico quickly got up and began to walk to the bakery cause he wanted to clear his head before work. No matter how much he tried to walk it off, Will's hurt face kept appearing in his head. He should probably say something to him. He may be mad but he's not that much of a jerk. Nico does appreciate all Will went through to take care of him. His heart fluttered at the thought of Will looking after him. 

Hands reach into his pocket for his phone. Nico noticed that Will had messaged and called him yesterday. That was when he noticed Nico wasn't there. Nico typed out a message apologizing. Hesitant fingers quickly erased the message and he decided to not message him. Irritated at himself, he walked into the bakery. 

Thankfully it'll just be him and Jason working today. As soon as Nico had walked in Jason could tell something was wrong. His face was completely closed off and his eyes distant. "Hey, Neeks!" Nico's face became stormy at the nickname. Jason frowned. "Is something wrong Nico?" He just shook his head and started making cupcakes. Jason knew this meant he wanted to drop the subject.

The day went by in a blur of pastries, whiny babies, rude people, and loneliness. Around noon the bell above the door jingled. All Nico saw was a flash of tan skin before going into the back. He needed to grab some more frosting but some idiot thought it would be a good idea to place it on the very top shelf where Nico can't reach it. May as well try to reach for it. He stretched as high as he could. Even on the very tips of his toes, he wasn't tall enough. Nico growled in irritation. 

Not giving up hope he reached for it one last time only to feel the warmth of a body behind him. A hand was placed on his waist while the other reached past his feeble hand to grab the frosting. The arm was very tanned with splots of freckles all over. The person stepped back causing Nico to shiver from the sudden coldness. He told himself it was just the cold, nothing more nothing less. 

"I think you needed this, right?" Turning around Nico saw the one person he didn't want to see. Will's face was slightly flushed. Nico grabbed the frosting with a grunt and quickly left. How dare Will show his perfect face! Skeletal butterflies were going crazy in his stomach. Nico pulled Jason to the side and hissed, "What the fuck is he doing here?" 

Jason was shocked by Nico's reaction. He was pretty sure Nico had a crush on him. "Um... Leo got sick so I called Will in." 

Nico looked like he swallowed a lemon. "Couldn't you have called anyone else?!" 

"Everyone was busy. Will said it was no big deal cause he likes being here. Probably because you're here," he smirked. 

Nico was on the register, Will on drinks, and Jason on the sweets. Will would make the drinks and pass them to Nico but he avoided looking at Nico. Nico began to get irritated by it. "Just fucking look at me, Will!" he snapped when Will almost spilled the drink because he wouldn't look towards Nico. 

Will startled with a blush and stuttered out a sorry. This was very odd. Will is always very confident. Now he's acting shy and it's quite unnerving. Nico stared at him intensely. Will could feel the gaze. He began to fidget and his ears got red. How intriguing of him. 

The whole time they worked Will would act awkward and at one point he even called Nico sir. Nico was getting so tired of it and didn't understand why Will was acting that way. Maybe it's because Nico had got pissed at him. Nico's gotten mad at him before though. A lot of times it was because Will insisted on them being friends and was very overfriendly and a ball of energy. It was tiresome and Nico was tired of going back and forth with him so he had yelled at him. However, Will didn't get awkward or anything like this. He just gave Nico his space but kept acting normal. 

Jason pulled Nico to the side at closing. "I'm guessing Will is the reason why you're mad?" 

Nico let out a humorless laugh. "I'm not even mad anymore. Something is going on with him. He'll barely even look at me!" 

Jason gave him a look. "He won't even look at you? That's weird. Will's not the type of person to act that way. Maybe try to talk to him and let him know that you're not mad. But don't shut him down before he can say what he needs to say." Nico nodded and said goodbye. 

He tried to catch up with Will. He rushed behind Will to try to get out the door with him but the door closed in his face. He caught up with Will in no time. 

"Hey man. Try slowing down a little." Will jumped and slowed down. His cheeks were a cute red color. 

"Sorry. I was... um... trying to get home fast to feed my...dog." 

"When did you get a dog?" Will is not a good liar at all. It was almost funny. 

"Not that long ago but it's not important." Nico nodded and they continued walking in silence. He tried to start up conversation several more times but Will wouldn't continue them. 

Will felt guilty for being weird but he can't let Nico find out. As long as Nico didn't get close, Will will be fine. He's more worried about his self-control. Now that he knows that Nico does like him he wants to do all that cute couple stuff. Holding hands with Nico would make his whole year. 

Nico was quickly becoming agitated with how things were going. He's not blind he can tell that something's wrong but Will won't mention it. When Nico asked him what was wrong he just dropped the subject really fast. Nico just wants to know what is going on! This suffocating silence needs to go away. 

Will was obviously distracted by his thoughts so Nico looked around them. They're in an alleyway because it's a short cut. The quietness created an eerie vibe that sent shivers down his back. 

Without thinking, Nico shoved Will against the wall of the alleyway. Panic was written all over Will's face. Nico was panting with the anger and irritation but also desperation, Will caused him today. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you Will?! Don't feed me no bullshit. I can tell that something is going on." 

Will looked like he was going to try to make an excuse but then he let out an exasperated sigh and hit his head on the wall behind him. "Fine. I'll tell you but promise not to get mad at me!" Doing the cutest thing Will has ever seen, Nico put his pinky out. Their pinkies hooked and thumbs connected. The promise was made. 

"Now tell me." 

Nervously biting his lip he explained what had happened. "Yesterday I came over to take care of you cause you were sick and I thought it would be a nice gesture. You were extremely tired but I thought that was cause you were sick. I made you soup and tea. Everything was pretty normal, at first. You complimented me which was weird. I got you a stuffed bear cause I thought it would cheer you up but then you started crying and I panicked. Then you went on a rant about how amazing I was. You demanded for me to sleep with you and even called me wife material. It was very entertaining. I had to ask you something." At this point, Will's face flushed redder than ever and he avoided all eye contact with Nico cause he didn't want to see the disgust on his face. "I asked if you would actually go out with me. I then started rambling about how you didn't like me and...you...um kissed me. We went to sleep after that. I promise nothing else happened!" 

Nico's face was full of shock and embarrassment. He groaned he hid his face in Nico's chest. "How could you let me say those things. Oh my gods." 

Will thought he meant that he didn't actually mean the things he said. "I'm sorry. This is why I didn't want to tell you. It was embarrassing for both of us and I don't want things to get weird between us. I love being with you. I would like to at least still be able to spend time with you without awkwardness. I understand that you don't like me that way. That's ok. What you show me is kindness, not love. But I'm ok with that." Will faked a smile through the tears gathering in his eyes. 

Nico's head whipped up really fast. Oh no. Will thinks that Nico only said those things because he was high on medicine. Nico does like Will. So much that he loses control of himself around him and does impulsive things. Nico grabbed Will's face and wiped away his tears. Carefully he closed his eyes and kissed Will. It was as amazing as Will remembered it to be. Nico couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Will pulled Nico in closer by his belt loops. 

Giggling Nico pulled away before it could get too intense. "Sunshine. I meant every word I said when I was on those meds. I wasn't able to control what I was saying at that moment. It was all true. I want to be your boyfriend very badly. Even though I hate how much you take care of me, I love it at the same time. I know that I like you so much it hurts sometimes. I might even love you at this point. Will you be my boyfriend Sunshine?" 

Will smiled brightly. "All you had to do was ask. Of course, I will Neeks." With that he pulled Nico into a slow, passionate kiss. 

"You were wrong Will. This is love, not kindness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked how it ended! I thought very hard on how I wanted to end it and I'm happy I chose to end it that way. I have some more solangelo content I'm working on and some snowbaz! If there are any kpop fans, I'll be doing some kpop ships so stay tuned ;) sorry ahead of time if it takes long for me to upload. I like to make sure I know the ship well before I write. 
> 
> Instagram: ilovemakandcheese  
> Twitter: soft_makaroni  
> Tumblr: save_the_poptarts  
> Wattpad: save_the_poptarts


End file.
